


Bring You Back to Life

by Janie94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychopath, Redemption, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom Riddle's Diary, Unresolved Emotional Tension, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After Dumbledore has told Harry about Voldemort's horcruxes, he gives him Tom Riddle's diary in order to find out if it was truly destroyed or merely damaged. But as the magic of the diary becomes stronger again, Harry begins to hope that he could prevent Tom from becoming the monster that is Lord Voldemort and he starts to befriend him. At least that is what Harry thinks until it is too late and Tom turns the tables...





	Bring You Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing for this fandom, which kind of surprises me considering I practically grew up with the books and movies.  
> I had the idea for this story ages ago after having rewatched all movies within three days and I was reminded of my love for the complicated dynamic between Harry and young Tom Riddle. And I absolutely loved the 16 year old Tom we got to see in TCoS, so I couldn't resist to finally write a story with them.

**Bring You Back to Life**

 

 

**Chapter 1:**

**Shards of a Broken Soul**

 

_…An unexpected tingling in his chest…_

_…The growing desire to reach out and touch the object lying on the desk between him and the older wizard…_

_…Memories resurfacing, of just how good the centuries old paper had felt underneath his fingertips…_

_…The soft whispering in his head whenever he would touch it…_

 

Harry had trouble following Dumbledore’s words after the latter had laid the destroyed horcrux onto the table. He took in the state of it, the damage he had done to the small, leather-bound book all those years ago and he found himself wondering why he could still feel it calling to him faintly.

Dumbledore’s voice tore him from his thoughts. “Is everything alright, Harry? You seem distracted.”

Harry’s eyes snapped up to meet the piercing blue eyes that were studying him attentively before responding, “You said I succeeded in destroying this horcrux. Then how come I can still feel its influence on me?”

Dumbledore didn’t seem all that surprised by his admission. “Magic so powerful always leaves behind a trace, especially when it is dark magic. And considering your connection with Lord Voldemort, it seems only logical that you would be more prone to feel it than anyone else.”

Harry nodded in understanding, his gaze dropping to the book again. This artefact had been powerful enough to mess with Ginny’s head, almost killing her in the end. And Harry couldn’t deny that he had felt a pull towards the diary as well ever since he had found it in Myrtle’s toilet. A pull that had deepened as soon as he had found out about Tom Riddle. Harry hadn’t realized how much the charming 16-year old memory had lured him in until he had seen him again in the chamber, the sharp sting of betrayal at Tom’s ruthless actions making Harry realize that he had actually trusted Tom.

And even though it had been almost four years, Harry still felt the same pull now. His fingers were twitching with the need to touch the diary again even though he knew now about the dark magic it had contained.

Harry’s fingers curled into fists. “Are you absolutely sure that the diary is no longer a horcrux?” He didn’t have to elaborate why he was doubting it, he could see a knowing glint in the headmaster’s eyes.

“No, I’m not.”

The answer threw Harry by surprise. He had hoped – he had _expected_ – Dumbledore to soothe his worries. To have his suspicion confirmed was like a punch in the guts. “And what do we do about it now?”

At Dumbledore’s sigh Harry realized he had hit the head on the pin. “My dear boy, I’m afraid we can’t do anything about it until we have found something that can destroy a horcrux. It seems I have yet to find such an object or spell. I was so sure that the venom of a basilisk would do the trick, but your strong reaction to the diary makes me start to doubt it. I don’t know what to believe and that is why I have a favour to ask of you.”

“What favour?” Harry asked instantly. He didn’t know what was expecting, perhaps Dumbledore asking him to do some research of his own or to stay away from the diary and the ring lying between them on the desk. Surely not the words the old and wise wizard said next.

“I want you to take that diary with you.”

Harry met his gaze, completely surprised by the suggestion. “Why?”

“Because I have a theory,” Dumbledore responded with an unreadable expression. “I’m wondering whether one of Lord Voldemort’s horcruxes is just as affected by you as you are of it.”

“Because of my connection to him? You think that’s possible?” Harry supposed after a moment.

“It’s a question worth to be answered. Because if I’m right, then perhaps you have the power to destroy that horcrux on your own.”

Harry frowned. “You think I could do that? But how? How do you expect me to do it when even you couldn’t find a way?”

Dumbledore seemed to weigh his words carefully when he answered. “I have always believed there was a greater purpose to your connection with Lord Voldemort. You are The Boy Who Lived, Harry, you are The Chosen One. I know you have been wondering how exactly to destroy Lord Voldemort and perhaps this is the way. You have been destined to succeed where other wizards including myself have failed.”

Harry didn’t respond. He had always hated the expectations that the Wizarding World had of him and finding out about the prophecy last year had only made matters worse. He didn’t want to be a slave to destiny, he just wanted to live a normal life. Of course he knew how naïve that hope was.

With a heavy sigh Harry rose from his chair. “Alright, professor. Let’s test this theory of yours.” Slowly he reached out towards the small book, unsure what to expect when he would touch it. Harry wasn’t surprised by the jolt that went through his body as soon as his fingers came in contact with the leather. What surprised him was the rush of warmth in his chest that followed it. It was almost like seeing a long lost friend again. Which was ridiculous because this book had once contained a part of Voldemort’s soul – perhaps still did. Harry should feel nothing but wariness and disgust at most.

Shoving away the unwelcome thought Harry let the diary slip into the bag slung over his shoulder and he moved to walk away when Dumbledore added as an afterthought, “Be very careful, Harry. This horcrux may have been severely damaged and lost most of its powers but it is still dangerous. Don’t do anything without seeking my advice first.”

Harry nodded. “I understand, sir. May I leave now?”

“Of course. Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Professor.”

Without another glance Harry left the headmaster’s office. His head was spinning with conflicting thoughts and he couldn’t wait to tell Ron and Hermione about the events, hoping it would ease his mind a bit.

When Harry finally returned to the Gryffindor tower, he was briefly irritated to find the common room empty and it was only then that he realized just how late it was. He hadn’t noticed just how long Dumbledore’s explanations of horcruxes had taken. He quickly crossed the room and took the stairs up to the dorm. The other boys in his room were already sleeping and Harry quietly changed into his pyjamas before lying down as well. Despite his exhaustion Harry felt too restless to sleep, only tossing and turning from one side to the other. His thoughts kept returning to the diary in his bag and wondering how he should go about destroying this horcrux. But perhaps Dumbledore was wrong? He had admitted that it was only a theory at the moment. Perhaps this pull that Harry felt was only because of the strong traces of dark magic. The thought calmed Harry a bit and before he could think about it turned onto his side and reached for his bag to pull out the small book. He didn’t open it, only letting his fingers glide over the leather and feeling for the rips and holes where the basilisk’s fang had torn into it. A strange sense of calm settled over Harry as he thought back to the moment he had destroyed it. Despite the years Harry could still remember the way he had felt as soon as he had first pushed the poison fang through the pages, the dread he had felt at the corners of his mind when black ink had started pouring out of the empty pages like blood oozing out of a mortal wound. He hadn’t been able to breathe, pain shooting through him until Tom Riddle – no, the memory – had finally vaporized into a million sparks of golden light. Leaving a twelve year old Harry to wonder why his relief at having ‘killed’ this man who would become the most feared wizard of all time, was accompanied by a sense of regret.

Harry allowed his fingers to trace over the horcrux for a few moments longer, the action somehow soothing him. Eventually he returned the diary to his bag and closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him easily this time. He could almost imagine that he heard a faint whisper in his head when he finally gave in to the darkness…

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated. :-)


End file.
